


Olympics

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, DickDami Week, Gen, jock/nerd prompt, no cape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: A non-cape Olympic AU about the batfamily.





	Olympics

“You didn’t meet him at the house, D, but Golden Boy can _fly_. You won’t believe what-”

 

Damian let Jason’s voice dull to an agonizing buzz as he was forced from the fencing training grounds. He had his eye on the fencer from Kanriandar. He looked bulky and slow, but he was _fast_ -

 

“Are you paying attention, pipsqueak?”

 

Damian resisted a growl as the arm slung around his shoulder tightened as he was dragged closer to the other man and ignored the tiny smirks and raised eyebrows from the other country’s athletes.

 

He took a deep breath and buried his irritation.

 

The fight to remove Todd from his person wasn’t worth the spectacle it would cause. He could already see the printed images splashed across the local papers and the internet memes. Not to mention his father’s scowl. No, it wasn’t worth it.

 

“Hey, Jaybird, where are you taking small, dark, and broody?”

 

Damian almost gagged as he was swung around by his neck toward the loud voice.

 

“Hey, Red, we’re going to see Golden Boy.”

 

Roy Harper, the U.S. athlete poised to win archery, strode toward them in his workout clothes, bow and quiver slung across his back. “He’s back from Spain already?”

 

“Nah,” Jason answered as they continued moving across the large connecting courtyard, “He stopped over in Romania to visit his circus.”

 

Roy laughed, “He didn’t break anything, did he? You know what happened _last_ time-”

 

“Yeah, the idiot blew out his knee. Bruce was _furious_!”

 

“Tt. Sounds as useless as Drake.”

 

Two pairs of eyes focused on him as he glared back under the heavy arm circled around his throat.

 

Harper opened his mouth, but Jason just let out a roaring laugh as he drug Damian forward again and rubbed his fist violent against the top of his head as the boy gave out a squawk of protest, “Oh, little D, get ready. Big Bird is going to _love_ you.”

 

Harper snorted as Damian wiggled his way away from the noogie, and was again force marched with the other two athletes, “I don’t know, Jay. Tim’s been sending everyone regular updates.”

 

Damian felt his face flush hot as he forced his gaze to the looming gymnastics building.

 

Drake had been his nemesis ever since he’d stepped foot in his father’s house last summer. His mother had thrown him off the Nadia Prubat Olympic Team when he started questioning some of her athletes’ extreme rise in ability.

 

He’d decided to meet his father, a sanctioned U.S. trainer who, before he’d rung his doorbell, had never known about him.

 

The resulting months had been...difficult.

 

The fighting over how he’d been trained, what he had learned and the rules his father demanded that his athletes and most importantly, his _children_ , must abide by.

 

It chafed. How he must behave not only in the stills, but outside as well.

 

Then there was the language barrier.

 

Of course his mother had given him the best tutors money could buy, but these people _butchered_ the English language. Their slang and references hard to follow, which led to misunderstandings. His father _always_ taking the side of his strays.

 

So he’d learned. Qualified as a U.S. Olympian. Destroyed his opponents in the qualifying rounds, making hime the youngest U.S. Olympian in history.

 

His mother would have gloated. If she wasn’t spending so much time focusing on her “new” champion.

 

He’d crush all his opponents, take the gold. When he rose triumphant, his mother would-

 

“We’re here, runt.”

 

Jason and Harper pushed open the gym doors as AC blasted Damian in the face and he resisted a cringe. These pampered athletes wouldn’t survive a week in his grandfather’s desert.

 

“He’s on the bars.” Jason turned them toward Harpers pointed finger where a small crowd was forming.

 

He could make out his father’s silhouette on the other side of the mats, standing with the other coaches.

 

Damian suppressed the jealousy burning in his belly.

 

His father had skipped his own training session, had missed his mother striding into the stills with her entourage and the Nadia Purbat’s fencing team. Had missed the other athletes being escorted from the building, so they could train in private. Even though it had been his slotted time. How he’d argued and threatened until Jason had wandered by and collected him and his gear, dragging him towards a gym he didn’t _care_ about, his sword clutched in his hand.

 

His father had missed it all.

 

He followed his father’s profile to a man’s twisted form flying through the air and felt the oxygen leave his body.

 

It was glorious-almost unbelievable the way his body twisted, turned, caught and released his way through the air. Almost as if gravity were a passing acquaintance, a rule he didn’t abide by.

 

He was _flying_ -

 

“Might want to shut your mouth, D. Someone might think you were impressed.”

 

Damian snapped his mouth closed, teeth clanking and winced.

 

Harper laughed, “No worries, he has that first impression on everyone.”

 

“Dick! Stop showing off and start warming up. I didn’t let you take a break to forget your training!”

 

A breathless laughed followed Bruce’s words as the man floated to the bars and curled around them in careless circles, “Whatever you want, boss man.”

 

Damian didn’t want to blink unless he missed a movement of this casual acknowledgement of gravity.

 

Jason ruffled his hair again as they started over to the mats, “Come on, let’s introduce you to big brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it was the 'jock/nerd' prompt, it kind of turned into a jock/jock thing. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story in any way shape or form, please comment down below and let me know. 
> 
> If you want to contact me, I always hang on tumblr. Come say 'hi'! http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/


End file.
